Eeveelutions Go!
by NerdyMew
Summary: A boy, and girl Eevee are at a Lab. Doing an experiment. Eye Exchange. They barely escape with their lives. They get seperated, then later on, once they have evolved into their full forms, they meet again, only to travel back to the place they were born, meeting friends, and dangers along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

Old Friends

*It was late one night when I saw you for the first time away from that, horrible place and cage. You were scared, and so was I. It didn t seem right for you to run away from me like that, I would have never hurt you. I chased you as far as I could brown pelt blending in with the trees. I had tried following you, but you ran away at the last second.

Come Back! I won t hurt you, I won t hurt you like they did! Please, Please come back! I had shouted to you. *

I was walking down the river bank, my favorite spot. When out of the corner of my eye, I see a flash of movement. I looked to where it had went. It went off in the bushes to the right of me. There was something sitting on the ground, looking at me. I gasped, I knew who it was. It was the very same same Eevee I saw the one night, but only now, it was a Flareon. I only knew it was him, because of his eyes, they were an unnatural silver Blue, even though his eyes were supposed to be brown, they were that silver blue. *I knew why, I was just the same. With unnatural purple eyes. We had both been in that science lab, being lab animals for the human. We had other pokemon eyes, to see better supposedly. They wanted to see if we would die with other Pokemon eyes. We didn t. We had planned an escape that night. Once we were away from each other, out of that lab. We ran for our lives, to the forest.* I stared at him. I sat down, blinking. Seeing if it was fake, a mirage these eyes had given. But, No. He was real. He started walking towards me. I gulped down fear. *Would he hurt me? Would he kill me? Would-Would he- No He wouldn t do that. Or would he?* He stopped in front of me. I gulped again.

Do-Do I know you from somewhere ? He asked almost silently.

I believe you do.. I spoke softly under my breath, and looking down at my paws.

...From where? He urged.

The lab.. I whispered.

The Lab. No, I- He stood up, and stopped in mid-sentence. The look of realization spread across his face.

NO, I WAS NEVER AT A LAB! YOUR TRYING TO TRICK ME..! He yelled defensively.

Now why would I need to trick you ?I don t think I know you were at a lab. I know you were at one. You were there with me.. We were Eevee s, remember ?We ran away together, but then we got separated, we were in the same cell, doing the same experiment. Eye exchange. Have you ever seen your face, your eyes they re a Silvery Blue. I told him.

...I was there with you .?I don t remember anything...Also, Yes, I have seen my eyes, they re unnatural, I know they re not right But that doesn t mean I was at a lab! , He raised his voice in alarm.

I shook my head sadly, and looked up at him. I could see him, his features contorted in Fear, Pain, and Anger.

...PLease, PLease don t lie to me , He said, starting to cry.

I-I m not, I-I swear , I whispered, I can even bring you there , I gulped, I-If you want me to . I said biting my lip, and looking at the water.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Masao

We walked in silence for what seemed like forever. our paws in sync. I glanced over at him, his head was low to the ground, and he was sulking, he looked up at me.

...What? Are we almost there .? He asked. His eyes probed mine.

..I wish.. I mumbled, almost to myself.

What?...Oh nevermind, we must not be close then He mumbled.

- - - - - - - Awhile Later - - - - - - - -

Are-Are you hungry? I asked him

He didn t answer for awhile. I was about to ask him again, but he answered at the last second.

...Yeah, I guess.. he finally answered, looking over at me

Well .what would you want? Ratatta?Pidgey?Or ? I asked

I don t really mind. Thank You . He said and blushed

...Thank me for what? I Questioned. We had stopped walking. It seemed he had been trying to be nice, but didn t want me to stop walking. He didn t know what to do, he started talking about food.

Yeah,..so .Uh...Ratatta are really good this season, nice and plump, running around He said, blushing again.

What did you want to thank me for ? I Pressed.

Well you know Helping me, getting me food Uhm...yeah He said

Oh. Your Welcome,... -I stopped, I didn t know his name

Oh, I m sorry, I m Masao..and you are? He asked

Akemi .. ,I blushed, Well, we should probably eat then.. I said

yeah, I agree. I m starved.. He said exasperated

It was a while later that we talked again. We were done eating, and we started to walk again.

That wasn t a bad Ratatta...Thanks for catching it, usually I go for the bigger prey, so I wasn t used to being that quiet and steathy.. He chuckled

Yeah, I agree, it wasn t that bad, and Thanks again, Masao I replied.

We walked the bend in the river, stopping for a drink. The water was cool, and it quenched my thirst. The bushes rustled to my left, and I turned my head, and saw a face! It was another Eevee! She looked younger than me, but she was a Jolteon. She smiled at me, then Masao. He never saw her. Little flecks of electricity came off her face.

Hey guys! she exclaimed

Masao jumped backwards,and swallowed his water the wrong way, and started coughing. He wasn t expecting her.

Hello What s your name little Jolteon? I asked politely, as if I were talking to a baby.

My names Ai! What s your guy s names? She exclaimed with a smile

Mines Akemi, this is Masao ,I told her, .Is it just you, or do you have any friends or .? I asked

Oh! I have a brother, his name is Takeo! He s off somewhere in the woods I don t know where though.. She said and looked around

Masao finally spoke up.

So how old are you? How old is your brother, and why did he leave? Oh, and last but not least, why are you talking to us, shouldn t you be looking for your brother? He asked

Well.. , she sighed, I m newly a Jolteon, my brother has been a Vaporeon for awhile..He was looking for food, he was hungry. And well, I m not the least bit of worried. He s probably fine. , She confessed, Well I just got lonely, and I- I miss my mommy . , tears filled the rims of her as she said this.

Oh... Sorry for asking... where s your mommy? Masao asked her softly

She wiped her cheek with her paw, and sat down.

She-She died she said in a whimper

Im so sorry , I said softer than Masao, Would you like to come and travel around with us?You could ask your brother? Want to? I asked

Yes ! I would like to come with you, I could ask him also when he gets back.. She said, looking up and smiling at me.

Ok then it s settled, you and your brother are coming with me, and Masao I smiled at her.  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Takeo

Takeo didn t really say no, or even a yes, his sister just pounced on him, and said that he had to, and he was going to go with us. There really wasn t a fight, he had agreed, while laughing, and followed.

He seems alright, no outburst because he has to go with, no fighting, and all the rest. He was actually commenting on the scenery, and animals. I will admit. I was surprised.

Takeo I called his name, and turned my head to look at him.

Yes, Akemi?Something wrong? He asked

No, I wanted to ask you a question If you don t mind me asking I said

Ask away.. He said

He didn t sound angry, just wanting to know my question.

Well, did you really mind coming with us, or did you just come with because your sister said so..? I asked him.

I came for both reasons, I don t mind coming with you guys, and even if I said no to my sister, she would have made me go anyway. So no, I don t mind coming with you guys. He answered

Well, that s good I replied with a smile

We walked on for what seemed like forever, even though we had only walked for an hour. Ai started whining.

My feet hurt .! Ai whined

Your fine We can stop up ahead, If it s okay with Akemi.. Takeo said, looking at me

Well, sure we can stop and rest, we ll stop up there, by that big rock, near the river. I told them

We all sat by the rock, looking at the scenery. We couldn t look long before Ai started whining again.

I gotta go potty, and I m hungry! She wailed

We ll eat something soon, and just go to the bathroom! Takeo told her

Yeah, we ll eat soon! I promise I told Ai

But I can t go potty by myself in the bushes! Especially with boys listening! , She exclaimed with wide eyes, Please come with me ? She asked me

I glanced at both of the boys, looking for help. Takeo waved his paw towards the bushes like they were royalty, and Masao just gave out a sigh, and rolled his eyes towards the bushes.

Fine. I ll go with you, but I m not going to stand right next to you, and watch, I m going to stand a distance away, facing the other way . Got it? I said to Ai

Okay! She exclaimed, and bounded into the bushes

I stood about 7 feet away from Ai. She seemed to take five years. I sighed glumly as I heard her get up, and scramble over to me.

I m done! She yelled in my ear

Okay! I know, You don t have to ruin my eardrum! I said exasperatedly to her.

When we got back to the big rock, the boys were no where in sight.

Masao? Masao! Takeo?Takeo! I yelled, facing all directions.

Takeo? Takeo, where are you? Ai yelled with me, more panic in her tone than me

Where could they be? was it a trick, or had they chickened out on me and Ai? Takeo didn t seem to enthused to be here, but I doubt he would leave his only sibling with me. And Masao, he could have been scared to go to the Lab, and ran off with Takeo. I hoped it didn t happen .

I heard a rustle in the bushes ahead of me and Ai, something jumped out. It was a Fearow!

Well well well, what do we have here? More little Eeveelutions? Why, I should just bring you back with me, your so cute! , He said stroking my cheek with his ragged feathers, Master would be so proud, and happy for me to bring little precious gems like you two to him He said and laughed, Well , we better be heading out to him now shouldn t we? , He asked cocking his head, and his bulging eye towards me and Ai.

He picked Ai up in his claw, and picked me up in the other, and flew off towards the west.

I wondered where he was taking Ai and me. I could feel Ai shivering with fear next to me, and crying into my fur.

Ai I whispered

...Akemi? She asked, slowly lifting her head

Do you remember when he was talking about taking us? I asked her silently

...Why would you want me to remember that .? She asked me in a crazed whisper

He said that he had just dropped some other Eeveelutions off with his master , Remember? Do you think it s them I asked her

...Maybe She whispered. I really hope so what do you think his master is going to do to us? Kill us? She whispered with wide eyes of fear

I thought about it. It was possible. He could kill us, butif he was going to kill us, he would only kill me. Right? And let Ai go .Unless he was as crazed as this Fearow.

I looked up at the Fearow, his eyes pointing ahead. He wasn t worried about us, not until we were brought to his master. Then his master would decide what would happen to us.

I wondered where his master was, I wondered if it was a fellow Pokemon, or an actual trainer. I thought the events over, All the events that happened between us together by the rock, and Ai being done, and us meeting the Fearow. 1)It must not have taken that long to get there. 2)Ai had taken a very long time going to the bathroom , and 3)This bird was fast, but the ride seems slow. So now it was very possible that this Fearow could have taken them.

...Akemi Ai barely choked out a whisper

Yes, Ai ? I whispered, looking up at the Fearow making sure he wasn t paying attention to Ai or me.

...Well, I was wondering if you could ask him , she pointed to the Fearow ever so slightly, If we could get some food, since we never ate when we were back there.. and He scared me so much, I need to use the bathroom She kind of laughed, but all that came out was a depressed sigh

I pondered about it for a second, only realizing my choice had to be a Yes, if she had to pee, like she said she did, she would pee all over me, if I didn t ask this Fearow

...Sure . I replied

Thanks, Akemi She said with gratitude, and some small sparks flying off her face here and there.

I sucked it up, and spoke to the bird

...Uhm, Fearow , I said loudly, more than enough to hear me over the wind, ... Could we use the bathroom, and eat something, Please .? If we don t eat we ll starve to death, and , I thought of something to say, and we won t be such Precious Gems like you said, and if we don t go to the bathroom, we ll explode right here, in the sky, right on you . I said like a little kid, that wanted candy. I thought that sounded about right, he couldn t say no to that

...Hmmm, wouldn t want my Precious Gems to explode right here, or starve, and not be so pretty any more so..I ll tell you what, we re almost there, then you can go to the bathroom . How about that ? Hmmm? He cackled his witch laugh, and flung his head back, laughing some more.

How Rude can one be! I have been waiting for what seems like forever, and i m starving to death over here. You better fly faster, Mumbo Jumbo! Ai yelled 


End file.
